The specification relates to content recommendation. In particular, the specification relates to a system for providing recommendation items to users based on efficacy models.
A user may request content items from a content recommendation system while driving a vehicle. For example, the user may request for podcasts to be played in the in-vehicle infotainment system. However, existing content recommendation systems often recommend content items to the user based on what the user wants and fail to recommend content items based on what the user needs in a specific situation. For example, existing content recommendation systems may provide audio items to the user in situations where the recommendation of audio items is ineffective and distracts the user from driving.